


A Steamy Situation

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana & Gray Brotp, Cana is best girl, F/F, FTLGBTales, Flustered Juvia, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Literal Steaming, Making Out, Much Breast & Ass Groping, Poor Juvia, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, bath time fun, not super explicit, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Cana and Juvia talk about Juvia sacrificing herself during the fight between the guild and Laxus's group, among other things.WWTDP Week 1: Prompt Protect





	A Steamy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



When Cana and Juvia were caught within one of Freed's rune traps back during the Battle of Fairy Tail, Cana had never expected Juvia to sacrifice herself so that she could move on. That wasn't the first or the only time Juvia had done something reckless to protect someone in her new family, Fairy Tail.

Juvia would sit next to Cana in the guild hall. “What are you thinking about?” Juvia asked, looking at Cana's face, which was scrunched up as if the other woman as thinking deeply about something.

“Just about how well you fit in the guild now is all,” Cana said. “I recalled the time you sacrificed yourself so I could move on when Laxus and the Thunder Legion were attacking the guild,” she finished, turning her head on her crossed arms to look at Juvia's face, which had taken on a soft pink hue.

“Oh,” Juvia said. “I wanted to prove that...I wasn't as people said,” she finished, looking at her hands.

“What were they saying about you?” Cana asked she'd never paid any mind to the rumors and the like that circulated about the ex-Phantom members.

“That Gajeel and I weren't really joining, we were just going to destroy the guild from within,” Juvia said, wringing her hands together.

“That was all a load of shit and you know it,” Cana said. “Gajeel attacked members, injured them severely, and destroyed the guild hall at one time. We still let him join, not because he was strong or anything like that, but because he was loyal to a fault,” she finished.

Juvia's eyes would widen. “Really?” she asked. “I knew about him destroying the hall, but not injuring people,” she finished.

Cana would crack her neck as she sat up, she'd sling an arm around Juvia's shoulders, pulling the rain woman against herself. “Yeah, but you know what? We don't care about the past, all that matters is the future, and how you make it!” Cana grinned.

Juvia's cheeks would flare up a bit more due to how close to Cana she was, their skin was touching! It was enough to make the water mage all but steam. “I'm glad to hear that,” Juvia managed to get out.

“Oh, good you're already here. Have either of you seen Natsu?” Gray asked as he appeared in...Natsu's clothes? Yes, that was most definitely Natsu's jacket, but what was the ice mage doing in it?

“Is that...a hickey?” Cana asked, standing up and dragging her pseudo-brother by the front of the jacket he was wearing. “Oh my god it is!” she exclaimed.

Gray would struggle to get away. “Would you stop that?!” Gray hissed, narrowing his eyes at Cana who began laughing at his expense.

“You show up here, wearing Natsu's fucking jacket, with a HUGE ass hickey on your neck and you expect me to leave it alone?” Cana asked, cackling with glee.

“Cana would you please drop it?” Gray asked, he'd look around and his eyes would widen as he spotted Juvia.

Juvia would have gotten up and wrapped her arms around Cana's waist. “Come now, we were talking,” Juvia said, trying to drag the bold, loud-mouthed brunette away from Gray. When she managed to pry them apart, she'd nod at Gray who would merely bolt from the guild hall.

“Aww, Juvi that wasn't very nice. I was having fun!” Cana said, mock pouting as she sat back down with the water woman still hugging her.

“Gray looked like he wanted an out, so I gave him one,” Juvia said. “I protect my friends and family in many ways,” Juvia said, letting Cana's waist go once she knew Gray would be too far for the other woman to catch up to.

Cana would pout some more. “I just wanted to poke some fun at him, get him flustered and them send him off after lover boy,” Cana said.

“Why don't we go for a walk or something?” Juvia asked before moving to stand.

“A walk sounds nice, where to?” Cana asked, standing up after Juvia did and slapping the other woman on her firm backside.  
  
Juvia would yelp and turn bright red from the slap to her ass, and she'd move her hands back to cover it from further assault. “W-what was that for?” Juvia asked, her head steaming due to how embarrassed she was from the mere touch.

“Just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looks,” Cana said nonchalantly.

“Was it?” Juvia asked.

“I'm not sure, I might need to touch it some more to find out,” Cana said, smirking at the flushed face of the water woman.

“I...don't know if that's a good idea,” Juvia said, her hands dropping back down to her sides while she looked at Cana. The poor water mage was quite literally steaming she was so embarrassed.

“You're really cute when you're all hot and bothered, the steam is nice,” Cana said, smirking as she leaned closer to Juvia's face and planted a kiss on the other woman's lips. The two were in the middle of the busy guild hall, no one seemed to notice at first.

Juvia would let out a squeak as she felt the soft lips of Cana pressing against her own, she'd respond to the kiss in kind, her arms wrapping loosely around the other woman as they kissed.

Cana would wrap her arms around Juvia as well, and then let her hands drop down onto Juvia's firm ass. “You have such a nice ass,” Cana said, grabbing handfuls of it.  
  
Juvia would turn even darker red, and steam more. “I-I'm g-glad but can we maybe...go elsewhere?” Juvia asked.

Cana would grin and hook her arm around Juvia before steering the other woman out the doors to the guild. “All you had to do was ask,” Cana said, smirking as they walked. Juvia steaming for a decent time after they exited the guild.

Juvia would take a few deep calming breaths before she'd speak. “Why did you kiss me?” Juvia asked, looking at Cana with her face still flushed.

“I like you, that's why,” Cana said. “Did you not like it?” she asked, stopping to look at the other woman.

“N-no I did!” Juvia said quickly, her head beginning to steam once more. “I just never thought you'd like me the way I like you,” she finished.

“Aw, you're so cute!” Cana said, hugging Juvia tightly which resulted in their breasts being squished together. She'd press her lips to Juvias once more.

Juvia would be expecting the kiss this time, and she'd respond in kind. Juvia would wrap her arms around Cana's shoulders as the two kissed, they'd have made it near the park by this point, all they could hope was that they weren't caught by anyone.

Cana would maneuver them to where she had Juvia's back pressed against something solid, the side of a building or perhaps a tree as they kissed.

The two would eventually pull apart, panting with healthy flushed cheeks. “We should get somewhere more private,” Cana said, grabbing Juvia's hand and beginning to jog towards her place since it was closer than Fairy Hills, and had fewer people around.

“Where are we going?” Juvia asked as she jogged alongside Cana towards Cana's home.

“My place for more privacy. We could have gone to yours, but I think there are too many people who live there for my taste,” Cana said, smirking as she saw Juvia's eyes widen and the other woman's face turn a pretty shade of red once more.

Juvia wouldn't say anything after that, merely jogging to keep up with Cana as her mind went into the possible things the two would do behind those closed doors. Her thoughts would cause her to steam slightly, such naughty thoughts!

Cana would come to a stop at a small cute house. “Here we are, Alberona Abode,” Cana said proudly as she unlocked the door and opened it, letting Juvia walk inside first.

Juvia would look around at the entryway, the house was small but cute. It fit Cana well, at least Juvia thought so. “It's nice,” Juvia said, turning to smile at the other woman.

“Come on, I wanna give you a tour,” Cana said, she'd begin walking into her small home, showing Juvia the kitchen and dining room, as well as the living room and the small den. They'd head to the second floor and Juvia would then be pushed against the wall and feel Cana's lips on her own once more.

Juvia's hands would rest on Cana's hips as the other woman pretty much pinned her to the wall near her bedroom. Juvia would let out a soft moan as Cana pulled away and began kissing along her neck and down to the dip in her dress, right between her breasts. “Mmfh...” Juvia moaned incoherently, the things she was feeling making her brain short circuit.

Cana's hands would slide up Juvia's sides, tickling the bare flesh that they met along the way. She'd slide her hands beneath the soft fabric of Juvia's dress and rub small circles on the other woman's hips while pulling her even tighter against herself.

Cana would pull back and lick her lips while they both panted, she'd keep her hands on Juvia's soft skin while looking at the other woman in the eyes. “Shall we keep this going?” Cana asked.

Juvia's eyes would widen at the question. “A-um...y-yes?” Juvia asked, she seemed unsure, but she would press closer to Cana if she were able to, her movement causing their breasts to rub against one another through their clothing. The action elicited a soft moan from both women.

“You don't sound too sure,” Cana said, leaning forward and licking the side of Juvia's neck. This elicited a much louder moan from the rain woman.

“A-Ahh, y-yes I would l-like to!” Juvia managed to get out despite her moan, her hands would grip Cana's hips before releasing them as the other woman moved away from her, they would walk into the nearby room, which happened to be Cana's bathroom. “The bathroom?” Juvia asked.

“I felt it would be the safest place, in case we get too heated. Can't have you evaporating on me, you know,” Cana said with a playful wink to Juvia. Cana would turn the water in her tub on and let the basin fill to a nice level. She'd then begin undressing, her clothes would just pile onto the floor at her feet. “You gonna strip, or do I gotta strip you? We can't bathe in clothes,” she finished.

“Yes, of course not,” Juvia said, she'd reach back and unzip her dress before allowing it to pool at her feet, after that she'd remove the rest of her clothing and just like Cana's it would all pool at her feet. She'd step into the tub once Cana shut the water off and got in herself.

Cana would slide over to sit beside Juvia. “This is nice, right?” Cana asked.

“Yes, the water feels nice, and the company is also nice,” Juvia said, looking at Cana as the other settled next to her in the large tub.

“Let me wash you,” Cana said, grabbing a soft cloth and the body wash.

“O-okay,” Juvia said. “No one has ever washed my back for me before,” she finished.

“Good, this will be a treat then!” Cana said, she'd rub the cloth against Juvia's soft skin and work up a lather, eventually Cana would finish lathering up Juvia's back and arms, and then she'd move towards the front, her hands working on Juvia's breasts and stomach with the rag.

“C-Cana!” Juvia squeaked out while squirming.

Cana's lips would latch onto Juvia's slender throat as the brunette slid her hand down to between the other woman's legs where she'd rub gently with the hand that didn't hold the rag. “Yes, Juvia?” Cana asked, her deft fingers dancing along Juvia's inner thigh to her center.

Juvia would gasp and squirm due to what she was feeling, she'd bite her lip to fight her own loud moans from erupting from her body as she was pleasured by the touches.

“You like it?” Cana asked, her fingers dipping into Juvia briefly before she'd extract them, she'd do this a couple times before just going back to washing the other woman's soft body all while leaving kisses along Juvia's neck.

“A-I..I do yes...Cana it feels good,” Juvia said, she'd rock her hips into Cana's hand. The blue-haired beauty was quickly coming undone due to Cana's talented hands, and she was no longer hiding her noises.

Cana would let out a bit of a chuckle. “I'm glad to hear that,” Cana said, sliding her fingers along both of Juvia's thighs now, the cloth was forgotten as it sank beneath the water. Cana would rub her hands along Juvia's thighs, both the inner and outer parts, the brunette relishing in all the lovely sounds she was getting the other woman to make. “If you think my hands are good...just wait until you feel my tongue,” Cana whispered into Juvia's ear before licking the shell of it.

Juvia would feel Cana's hands on her core again, she'd arch her back slightly which caused her breasts to rise further out of the water. Cana's hands would slide up, and up until they groped and fondled Juvia's breasts, two fingers gently working the nipples as the other woman's lips met her neck once more.

“Ah, C-Cana!” Juvia cried out, her hands gripping parts of the tub as she went over the edge from the gentle touches and loving kisses of her girlfriend. “I think I would love to see just what your tongue can do,” she finished.

“We can do something here since we're already wet,” Cana said with a playful smirk, she'd slowly spin Juvia around and kiss her again.  
  
Juvia would grab one of Cana's hands and place it upon her breast, allowing the brunette to cause more shocks of pleasure to rock her body.

Cana would slip the hand not on Juvia's breast back down beneath the water to rub along the water woman's thigh and core. “Mmm,” Cana moaned into the kiss as she felt Juvia's hands on her body, gently rubbing circles on her flesh as they traveled along her stomach slowly inching upward.

Juvia would gently place both her hands on Cana's breasts before gently squeezing and moving them, she'd smile as they continued to kiss while they made the bathroom fill with more steam that wasn't from the tub.

The two women would eventually make it out of the tub and to Cana's bed where they'd fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**End. Sorry if it's bad.**

 


End file.
